


dog pics xxx

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [50]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, M/M, Social Media, send dog pics not dick pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: From out of the blue, Victor gets a message asking him for pictures of his dog.





	dog pics xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes, [for the prompt](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=13764721#cmt13764721): viktor nikiforov/yuuri katsuki, shoot me email with some information about you and your dog.

There was a message waiting for Victor when he opened up the app. It was abrupt to the point of rudeness. It said: _shoot me a message with some information about you and your dog._

_You’re messaging me from a gay hookup app_ , Victor shot back. Then he sent a half a dozen pictures of Makkachin looking especially cute, and also details about her daily routine and care. 

*

From half a world away, Yuuri saw the push notification and dropped his phone into the toilet in shock. Of course, he’d been drunk when he first messaged Victor, whom he had been -- _not stalking_ \-- but wistfully following on social media for ages. When he’d heard the rumor that Victor was on a dating app, he hadn’t believed it. But then he found -- it couldn’t be Victor, could it? And yet all the details matched. The photos, cropped though they were, seemed unmistakable. 

Yuuri couldn’t go through life without knowing if this had been his one chance to actually talk to Victor Nikiforov. 

And then Victor had actually replied and Yuuri had lost his phone. 

*

It was twelve hours later and katsuky93 still hadn’t replied to Victor’s messages. He was about to chalk it up to just another strange encounter on the internet when he heard familiar ding of a notification. katsuky93 had updated his profile to show himself cuddling toy poodle that looked like a mini-version of Makkachin. _And_ he’d replied to Victor’s message with a long message of his own, about his dog, who he called Vicchan. 

It was really the most amazing coincidence that they both loved poodles so much! 

*

“He’s gonna think I’m a creep,” Yuuri moaned, letting Phichit’s hamster run over his face. “I can’t tell him that Vicchan is dead or else he’ll think I’m using my dead dog to get his attention.” 

“Aren’t you though?” Phichit asked curiously. 

“No! Well, yeah, but I didn’t expect --” Yuuri held up his new phone reverently. Victor had messaged him twenty times since he’d posted about Vicchan. If he died now, he would be satisfied. 

*

“Do you think I’m coming on too strong?” Victor asked Chris. 

Chris considered this. “Have you sent him a picture of your dick?” 

“No.” 

“Then it’s fine, you’re not.” 

*

“Yuuri! Let’s meet! Makkachin would love to play with Vicchan too, wouldn’t you, girl?” There was a bark on the other end of the line. 

Yuuri tried not to choke aloud. “I’d … love to … When are you next in Detroit?” 

“There’s actually a competition happening there fairly soon -- in a month or so,” Victor said happily. “It’s fate, dear Yuuri! I’m so looking forward to meeting you.” 

“You might be disappointed … I mean, I’m not that exciting in real life.” 

“Eh? But you’re so funny and cute online! I’m sure you’re the same …” 

Yuuri shook his head and then realized that Victor couldn’t see him. “Well, see you then,” he said abruptly, and hung up before Victor could say anymore. He stared up blankly at the ceiling. He had a month to find a clone of Vicchan and get Victor to fall in love with him. Could he do it? Wouldn’t it have been better if he’d never sent that message at all? 

“I’m so screwed,” he said to himself (and to Phichit’s hamsters, who were quietly napping in their cage.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud that this is the fiftieth (!!!!) SASO fill I've posted here. I'm incredibly proud. Yes.


End file.
